I'm Here
by BexG
Summary: OneShot Rei/Mina Tomo el vaso lleno de líquido casi transparente, observo el contenido por un par de segundos, y tras un largo suspiro y con una lentitud casi hipnotizante llevo el vaso a sus labios haciendo desaparecer el líquido en cuestión de segundos.


Hola! Q' tal? Bien pues, aquí les traigo mi segundo fict de Sailor Moon Rei/Mina.

No es muy largo, lo se, pero en fin.

Espero que les agrade.

Por cierto, una pequeña observación. NO todos los ficts Rei/Mina que publique serán de esta clase.

En fin.

Saludos!.

* * *

No era como esos días en que lo único que debía de hacer era tomar el movil y llamarle tan solo para que esta le diera una boba excusa sin fundamentos. Tampoco era uno de esos en los cuales llamaba tan solo para escucharle sin importarle lo que dijera. No era uno de esos días en que llamaba para rogarle una respuesta, una razón. Tan solo, lo único que sabia en aquel momento era lo que realizaba.

Tomo el vaso lleno de líquido casi transparente, observo el contenido por un par de segundos, y tras un largo suspiro y con una lentitud casi hipnotizante llevo el vaso a sus labios haciendo desaparecer el líquido en cuestión de segundos. La garganta le raspaba, y mas sin embargo, conteniendo la urgencia de devolver aquel trago, mas servia uno más para si.

_-Otro a tu salud…_

Recargo su adormilado y alcoholizado cuerpo a un lado de la cama. Tomando con la mano libre la botella de Sake que tenia en frente, observo la etiqueta que contenía con letras llamativas una marca mediocre y de renombre. Llevo su mano hasta su frente y con la delicadeza con la que, un ebrio retira la botella de sus labios, esta removió un par de cabellos que cubrían su rostro. Observo de nuevo el vaso lleno de sake que se encontraba en la mesita frente a si y volvió a vaciarla sin hacer caso alguno a las señales de intoxicación que su cuerpo despedía.

Un dolor punzante se hizo presente al tiempo de colocar el vaso en aquella mesita. Su límite. Sabía que si continuaba con tan solo un trago más, seria capas de actuar de una forma inadecuada o incluso estupida. Pero, que seria lo peor que podría pasar? Tomar su movil y llamarle? Ya lo había echo horas antes y así es como había terminado. Embriagándose.

Trato de ponerse en pie, por primera vez en la noche, mas no pudo. Su cuerpo, torpe por el alcohol, no le permitía moverse libremente. Los oídos le zumbaban por cada ruido que escuchase, no importaba lo sutil que este fuese, aun así le provocaba un inmenso dolor.

"Rei?, estas bien?" escucho en aquella voz la preocupación que incluso ella, en aquel momento, sentía por si misma. "Si… todo bien… ya me duermo…" respondió irónicamente a quien se encontraba en el pasillo, y tras un 'Ok' proveniente de la misma voz y seguida de pasos de quien, supuestamente, apenas y reconocía en aquel momento como su abuelo, tomo su movil y marco aquel numero que se sabia de memoria.

'_El numero que usted marco…' _le respondió aquella voz mecánica y fría…

Maldijo. Aquello no podía seguir de esa manera… tenia ya un par de semanas sin verle y la mejor excusa que ella le daba era la del trabajo.

"_Perdón Rei, tengo una sesión fotográfica…"_

"_Esta semana no puedo, Sacho me a dicho que debo aparecer mas seguido en TV y pues…"_

"_No creo, lo siento, tengo que grabar el siguiente sencillo…"_

"_Tengo que verme con…"_

Entre otras miles que no podía ya recordar.

_-Todo fue tan rápido…_ cruzo su mente cuando miles de imágenes acudieron a ella.

Minako gastándole bromas, Minako sonriéndole, Minako abrazándola, Minako besándole, haciendo el amor…

Aquello fue inesperado. Como un arranque de ira les pudo haber llevado a confesar sus sentimientos?

-_Eres una completa imbécil! _Recordó haberle gritado antes de ver aquella sonrisa en los labios de la rubia. Aquella que no podía resistir. Entonces, fue así como fundieron sus labios, comenzando así una nueva historia entre ambas… una que al aparentemente no iba muy bien…

Apretó los ojos fuertemente y con la mano libre estrujo fuertemente su cabello, aquel que, con tan solo un par de horas de haber sido lavado, aparentaba más de un día de arduo trabajo.

Las palabras '_Emisión de radio_' cruzaron su cabeza.

Suspiro fuertemente tratando de calmarse, coloco la botella bacía de sake que aun sostenía en su mano y con la determinación de alguien que sabe esperar lo peor volteo a su izquierda y encendió la radio.

-S_i no te puedo ver… al menos escuchare tu voz…_- pensó después de haber encendido el aparato. -_C'est la vie_… - dijo irónicamente el titulo de la canción que en aquel momento sonaba y tomando una de las almohadas que anteriormente había tirado al suelo como clara muestra de frustración, se recostó aun lado de el, y de esta forma, cayo dormida escuchando la voz de su amada.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Viendo aun la luz de la habitación encendida y escuchando, lo que aparentemente era la radio, decidió tocar un par de veces en el cristal, mas sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Seguro que ya se encontraría dormida, pensó. O quizás, estaría en el baño o en la cocina... No. Seguro que se canso de esperar y decidió dormir… Esperar. Tal como lo a echo por ya un par de semanas.

Decidió entrar por la ventana y darle una sorpresa tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Aquello, de cierta forma, era una costumbre adquirida en tiempos escolares, cuando la pelinegra se enfadaba con ella y no le quería dirigir palabra alguna, allí era cuando acostumbraba entrar por la ventana y dejarle una sorpresa sobre la cama, o tan solo esperar a que esta entrase y después de verle con aquella cara de arrepentimiento plasmada en su rostro, le perdonara.

'Adivina!?' gritaría al entrar y después de tirarse a los brazos de su amada le diría que jamás la dejaría por tanto tiempo de nuevo, que a partir de ese momento nunca se separaría de ella, que la extrañaba a morir y que tan solo deseaba estar a su lado.

Mas sin embargo, aquello no pudo ser. Al entrar por la ventana de aquella habitación, no fue su novia placidamente dormida lo que encontró, si no una escena totalmente distinta.

La botella de sake que anteriormente se encontraba llena, ahora tenía solo un poco de líquido en su interior, y tirada descuidadamente cerca de unas cuantas más, hacían una extraña decoración el piso de la habitación.

Pudo sentir como las lagrimas brotaban libremente al observarle allí, recostada a un lado de la radio, en la estación en la ella debería de estar en ese momento. '_Maldita ironía_' pensó al tiempo en que el locutor daba de nuevo una disculpa en nombre de la cantante, '_Le ha surgido algo de improvisto y debió retirarse…_' explicaba aquel tipo.

'_Rei…_' se pensó la personas mas detestable del mundo, aquella, su amada, se encontraba en dicho estado por su culpa.

'Perdón por la espera…' le susurro al oído con una sonrisa triste plasmada en su rostro al tiempo de acostarse a su lado, acariciándole con delicadeza la mejilla. 'Adivina' dijo en un suspiro cerrando los ojos cuando una pequeña lagrima decidió jugar con su mejilla al tiempo de que la voz de la radio hacia la presentación de la siguiente canción. '_I'm Here_'


End file.
